1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing sections of floor covering materials for application to floor areas and to a novel template for use in connection therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floor covering materials, such as carpeting, linoleum, etc., ordinarily are supplied in rolls of standard widths. In the application of such materials to floors, sections cut from such rolls are joined in edge-to-edge relationship to cover a floor area which may be irregular in outline.
Because carpeting material has a perceptible grain and many other floor coverings are patterned, it is desirable that all sections to be joined in this manner be aligned as to grain or pattern in the same direction. In order to achieve such a result, the cutter who is preparing the required sections from a roll at a location remote from the floor area to be covered must take into consideration not only the shape and dimensions of each section, but also its orientation relative to the other sections in the completed floor covering. This has not heretofore been achievable because information as to such orientation has not been available to such cutters.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and means whereby proper alignment of such floor covering may be achieved where sections are cut from a standard roll at a location remote from the floor to be covered.